Creatures of the Night A Scary Godmother Story
by Mere888
Summary: Hannah would always believe in monsters but she was only as scared of them as she was of people. This Halloween was different though it was her 17th Halloween and everything Hannah know was about to change. I do not own the Scary Godmother series, any quotes from Harry Potter, or any of the other things I plan to use in the story. This is just for fun.
1. Trouble with the Monsters

**Chapter 1: Trouble with the Monsters**

 **Hannah would always believe in monsters but she was only as scared of them as she was of people. This Halloween was different though it was her 17th Halloween and everything Hannah know was about to change. I do not own the Scary Godmother series, any quotes from Harry Potter, or any of the other things I plan to use in the story. This is just for fun.**

 **Hello everyone I've had this story on my brain because of Halloween recently and Scary Godmother use my favorite movie to watch on Halloween as a kid. After a while it became my tradition to watch this movie every Halloween even now that I've started college. I wasn't planning on working on my Fan Fictions while at college (because I have very little free time with my Major), but since this story keep telling me to write it and my best friend .52 loved the story so much I decided to make her a deal for her Birthday.**

 **Okay so this is my Birthday present to .52 and it comes with this promise- I will write the first chapter for you Birthday and post it online, and I will promise to upload a new chapter for the story at least once a month till it is finished, if I fail to do so for either of these things the story is your's.**

Hannah turning in front of the mirror She was wearing the black and pink spiderweb dress that flared out like a tutu, with black and pink striped tights, conformable but cute black flats, and a black and pink spider web crown, along with spider web wings. She looked like a Fairy Princess, but something was missing and didn't quite know what it was. Slightly frustrated Hannah huffed in annoyance. She know she could always go to Scary Godmother but the party was about to start so it wouldn't matter much anyway since nothing was really wrong with her costume. Hannah know she looked fine but this was bothering her. Hannah relay needed to leave soon or else her human friends would try to go into the Spook-House without her and well she didn't want to explain why the party wasn't there. So Hannah closed her eye's and decided to try one last time to think of what she needed. She just about had it to, but she was distracted by the sound of strangely enough leave blowing into her room. Looking at the window she could see that it was open and she hadn't left the window open. Hannah also could see something on her windowsill that hadn't been there before but Hannah know it was just what she had been looking for. It was a beautiful necklaces of a full moon that had a waxing and waning moon at its sides with tiny little spiders connecting them and a two little black bat in front of it. Hannah smiled figuring that Scary Godmother was look out for her and put it on as she left.

Hannah Smiled as she reach the Spook-House. She had made it just in time and her human friends were waiting outside. Like her they were dressed in version of there first Halloween together. They had dressed up as other thing over the years, except Daryl who dressed up as a piece of year. After there second Halloween together they had started a tradition of visiting the Fright Side (not that anybody besides Hannah know that) to go to Scary Godmother's party. But they decide to celebrate what would be there last Halloween together by making it a little more-like there first and second.

"Hey Hannah!" Katie said when she noticed her costume looked kinda liked reminded me of Cat Women's costume from the older Batman movies.

"Hi guy's" she replied then after looking around asked "where's Jimmy'

"We have no idea, hones…" they trailed off at the loud cackling laugh that come from behind to the big fallen over tombstone.

"Hello my Creatures of the Night" Jimmy said while jump on top of the tombstone holding a flashlight to his face highlighting it red like the devil costume he was wearing.

Like many years ago Hannah raised her hand.

"Hannah if you say you're a Fairy Princess and not a creature of the night, you're fired." Jimmy dead panned.

Hannah put her hand down and rolled her eyes at her cousin, some people never really change that much.

"So now that everyone's here can we go to the party now" Bert said, he was wearing his Major League uniform with a cardboard SUV, he had a real SUV now too (but it didn't have a laser cannon as far as Hannah knew) but he opted for his old cardboard SUV for the party.

"Yeah let's go" Daryl said.

Smiling Hannah went open the Spook House door with her key.

The party was pretty much in full swing, just about everyone was dancing

Harry was trying to inhale the buffet but Scary Godmother had done something to keep Werewolves from getting to close to the table, Hannah didn't know what but it was working.

Hannah crossed the invisible barrier that Harry no matter how hard he tried couldn't get over, to get something to drink.

Looked down at the fruit punch in her cup Hannah couldn't help but feel that something was off again.

"Why so glum chum" Bug-A-Boo, the big scary look monster with a heart of gold ask Hannah, concerned.

Hannah sighed looking at him "it's Orson" she simply said.

"Oh, didn't Scary tell you that him and his family, would get in a little late for the party"

"Yeah she did, but something doesn't feel right I can't explain it"

Before Bug-A-Boo could try to assure her that he was fine, the doorbell rang.

Hannah rushed to the door a few seconds behind Scary Godmother.

They open the door to see Max, Ruby, and Orson who was fuming.

Upon see Hannah, Orson genuinely smiled and tried give Hannah a hug only to be pushed back a few feet by the mysterious force that kept Vampires form enter a House.

"Oops, forgot about that again." Orson said while shaking his head, Hannah laughed and went outside to give her best friend a hug.

Smiling Scary Godmother invited her vampire friends in, thinking about how some things never change.

Once the party started up again and Hannah finally got a second with Orson again, she asked him what was wrong.

"You saw that huh" Orson said a little deflated like.

"Yeah, you alright" Hannah asked while facing him.

"I'm fine Hannah" Orson said sadly.

"Orson I'm your best friend I know you're not fine" Hannah said concerned.

"I guess you'll find out eventually, my parents think I should marry a swamp monster" Orson said grimacing as he thought about it.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"It's my 21st Halloween next year and out of tradition I have to marry a vampire or someone who belongs to the Fright Side, who will become a vampire; to take on my rightful place in my family." Orson sighed then continued in a whisper "and she who must not be named is making it impossible to for me to even think about looking at another girl".

Hannah eyebrows shot up in surprise "Really a … Swamp Monsters?".

Orson smiled and laughed "sorry I didn't mean to insult swamp monsters like that"

Though still surprised Hannah started laughing and so did Orson.

"So it's really that bad Hannah" said to Orson know that they were back at the party.

"Yep I'm afraid that, that girl's going to make me live if I stay around her to long" Orson said about as dramatically as the time his parents started necking at the party all though's years ago.

"and you have to marry her?" Hannah said still trying to grasp the situation a little bit better.

"basically if I can't find someone 'suitable' to marry in the next year then yes" Orson dropped his head like it was hopeless and to him it was, he had dreamed about the day he have his 21st Halloween, now it was a nightmare" Orson bowed his head in impending defeat.

Hannah had put her hand to her head doing what Jimmy had dubbed her thinking face, he really hated it when she used it against him.

Suddenly Hannah smiled "I got it" she said and Orson look up wondering just what she had got.

"Orson there still hope" Orson looked at Hannah like she had lost her mind.

Putting her hand on his shoulders, Hannah said "Orson all we have to do is find you someone 'suitable' for you marry".

"You don't understand what she's like Hannah she scared everyone I've ever come close to dating away, she's terrible and not in the good way."

"Orson since when has anyone been able to stop me from accomplishing my"

"No one that I know of" Orson mumble, but doesn't quite think she can pull this one off, "Hannah you don't even know the Fright Side that well"

"Well it's a good time to learn" Orson still didn't look convinced.

"Never though I see the day a great Vampire like yourself, was scared" Hannah said know just what to get him to at least try.

"Hannah…." Orson couldn't finish when he saw the look of determination in her eyes.

"I guess it's worth a try" Orson finally said.


	2. Sunset

**Sorry for the very short chapter I've been preparing for my final review the past few weeks and haven't had a lot of time to write. The other reason for the short chapter is that it ended up not fitting as well for what will be my next chapter; More Than You Know, as I expected. Anyway the next chapter will start to cover the Fright Side along with some of the other people that live there (after all the Fright Side doesn't seem like the kind of place to made up of only 8 creatures).**

 **At much complaint from Sierra I'm am making this "Chapter" a preview for Creatures of the Night: Sunset**

Hannah could see that Orson thankfully was having a better time at the party after they had talked and even seemed to get excited about her helping him. After all Hannah had a tendency to accomplish anything she set her mind to and her optimism was more than a little contagious. With a smile on his face as the party ended Orson told Hannah to meet him at Scary Godmother's tomorrow at Sunset.

...

Hannah closed the door and turned the key, locking the her cousin's shop behind her. For all the ways Jimmy had changed over the years he still possessed a lot of the same root traits he as a kid, the main ones being that he still loved being in charge almost as much as he love causing mischief. Hannah should have known that he would find something that combined though's two trait perfectly. What Hannah didn't expect even though he was actually a much nicer person (to her and his friends anyway) was for him to offer her a job at his prank shop. But that wasn't what was on her mind that evening it was about getting home before sunset.


End file.
